bakuganfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Spectra Phantom
Spectra Phantom jest głównym złym bohaterem w serii Nowa Vestroia, lecz później dołącza do Ruchu Oporu Bakugan. Naprawdę jest bratem Miry i nazywa się Keith Clay/Fermin. Jego ojcem jest Profesor Clay. Informacje Anime Nowa Vestroia Pierwszy raz pojawił się w walce z Baronem, Mega Nemusem i SzabloTigrerrą. Zwyciężył pojedynek. Odebrał Baronowi Jego Szablo Tigrrerę i oddał ją Hydronowi do jego kolekcji posągów z brązu. W 12 odcinku jako, że Gus przegrał zakład musiał zdjąć maskę i pokazać Mirze swoją twarz. Dziewczyna dowiaduje się, że jej największy wróg to jednocześnie jej brat. W 16 odcinku w walce z Danem odebrał mu Drago. Jednak Dan odzyskał go w 18 odcinku z pomocą Starożytnego Apollonira. Przez Prawie cały czas Spectra ma na celu przejęcie Rdzenia Vestroi od Drago i uczynienie z Heliosa Super Bakugana. Z czasem celem staje się też objęcie tronu Vestalii. W 44 odcinku mierzy się z Danem w ostatecznej bitwie. Pojedynek jest niezwykle zacięty. Jednak Spectra przegrywa go. Helios na za mało siły, żeby pokonać Drago z mocą Rdzenia Vestroi. Po pojedynku Spectra przechodzi na dobrą stronę. Mira tym samym odzyskuje brata. Świat Mechtoganów Spectra pojawił się w serii Świat Mechtoganów, z zupełnie nowym Heliosem. Był to Nieskończony Helios, który po ewolucji zmienił domenę na Darkusa. Pierwszy raz w tej serii pojawił się w 15 odcinku. Odpowiedział na sygnał SOS nadany przez Marucho i pomógł Wojownikom w ratowaniu BakuPrzestrzeni przed Chaos Bakuganami. Okazuje się, że Helios ewoluował w Nieskończonego Heliosa w celu zmiany Domeny. W 16 odcinku, Zenthon z powodu braku kontroli Dana i Drago wyeliminował wszystkie Bakugany wojowników, łącznie z Nieskończonym Heliosem. Spectra był rozczarowany zmianą Dana i odszedł. W 19 odcinku, ''Spectra przybył na Gundalię swoim Vestaliańskim Niszczycielem i pomógł wojownikom pokonać Chaos Bakugany przy użyciu Heliosa i BakuNano Bombaplode'a. Potem wrócił na Vestalię, przedtem mówiąc Danowi, że może się kiedyś z nim skontaktować. W odcinku ''Zagłada BakuPrzestrzeni, pojawia się ponownie w BakuPrzestrzeni z Heliosem oraz Mechtoganem, Slynixem, gdzie rozbija ogromną grupę Chaos Bakuganów i klonów Dreadeona. Potem zostaje z Heliosem i Slynixem sam w BakuPrzestrzeni, która zostaje skasowana. W odcinku Ciemny Księżyc zostaje pokazany jego Vestaliański Niszczyciel oraz on i Gus Grav. Obaj pomagają zniszczyć Dreadeony Tytany. Bakugany Nowa Vestroia *Pyrus Helios - Strażniczy bakugan. **Pyrus Viper Helios - Ewolucja Strażniczego Bakugana, pojawił się w 1 odcinku Nowej Vestroi. (600G) **Pyrus Cyborg Helios - Ewolucja Vipera Heliosa i pierwszy zmechanizowany bakugan, pojawił się w 21 odcinku ''Nowej Vestroi''. **Pyrus Helios MK2 - Ewolucja Cyborg Heliosa, pojawił się w 30 odcinku ''Nowej Vestroi'', został ulepszony by był kompatybilny z Zestawami Bojowymi w 41 odcinku. (800G) *Pyrus Metalfencer - Bakugan Pułapka dla Heliosa. (400G) *Silver Niszczyciel - Pierwszy Zestaw Bojowy. (100G) *Gold Zukanator - Drugi Zestaw Bojowy. (Moc nieznana.Prawdopodobnie 200G) *Maxus Helios / Maxus Helios MK2 (3700G/3800G) *Scraper, Klawgor, Leefram, Spindle, Foxbat, Fencer - Mechaniczne bakugany do Maxusa. (po 500G każdy) *Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid (400G) *Pyrus Hex Dragonoid - na chwilę przejęty od Dana, Neo Dragonoid. (400G) *Subterra Coredem - klon powstały z Widmowych Danych i testowany w 45 odcinku. (900G) *Aquos Akwimos - klon powstały z Widmowych Danych i testowany w 46 odcinku. (900G) *Ventus Hawktor - klon powstały z Widmowych Danych i testowany w 45 odcinku. (900G) *Silver Swayther - Zestaw Bojowy Hawktora (100G) *Copper Skalny Młot - Zestaw Bojowy Coredema (100G). Świat Mechtoganów *Darkus Nieskończony Helios - Ostatnia ewolucja Heliosa,po niej zmienił domenę na Darkus. *Mutant Helios - Bakumutant - Darkus, Pyrus, Ventus *Bombaplode - BakuNano Heliosa *Darkus Slynix - Mechtogan Heliosa *Doomtronic - BakuZbroja Heliosa Ciekawostki *Spectra i Maskarad są do siebie podobni: obydwaj są zamaskowanymi graczami, którzy walczą po stronie zła i w 44 odcinku przechodzą na stronę dobrych, i obaj chcą, by ich bakugany zostały Super Bakuganem. Na dodatek bakugan każdego z nich ewoluował w serii 2 razy. Obydwaj też grają domeną Darkus (Spectra gra tą domeną dopiero w Świecie Mechtoganów) *Spectra Phantom to narazie jedyna główna postać, która zmieniła swoją główną Domenę. *On, Gus Grav i Dan Kuso ( zamienił się Bakuganem z Shunem na potrzeby misji) to jedyni ludzie z Nowej Vestroi którzy używali więcej niż jednej domeny (nie licząc Maxusa). * On, Gus i Mira to jedyni Vestalianie którzy ostatni raz pojawili się w Serii Świat Mechtoganów. *Podobnie jak Dan Kuso, Spectra nie używa nowych bakuganów w następnych seriach, ponieważ jego bakugany nieustannie ewoluują. *Kiedy zakłada maskę, świeci się jego oko (Bakugan: Nowa Vestroia), a kiedy ją zdejmuje przytrzymując oko się wyłącza, albo nawet jak Dan machnął mieczem z gantletu maska upada na ziemię. *W serii Świat Mechtoganów zmieniła się jego maska i zamiast jednego oka tak jak normalnie ma dwoje oczu w masce. *Już kilka razy rzekomo zginął, lecz zawsze powraca kilka odcinków później. *Spectra i Nurzak są do siebie podobni: obydwaj przechodzą na stronę dobrych, zostają zdradzeni przez pobratyńców i obaj już nie ufają swoim władcom. *Według japońskiej Wiki miał 183 cm wzrostu, jednak to zostało usunięte. Galeria Nowa Vestroia 3675084199_f37e3553be.jpg|Keith jako Spectra Screen_shot_2010-03-14_at_10.30.30_PM.png|Spectra bez maski Spectra_Phantom.jpg spectra-bakugan-pyrus-club-16021615-350-263.jpg spectra 1.jpg Spectra_Screen.JPG spectra 3.jpg Screen shot 2010-03-14 at 10.31.12 PM.png|Specra i Mira 100px-ActionForceGameAWeekTakeover 160 en.jpg Spectra.PNG 299px-Spectra_Phantom_3_by_Calamospondylus.jpg 299px-YouTube-_Bakugan_New_Vestroia_-_45_-_Fusion_Confusion_part_1_HQ_0002.jpg 464px-Bakugan_Keith.jpg spectra_phantom.jpg Spectra-bakugan-pyrus-club-16021615-350-263.jpg Gitera.jpg|Spectra blokuje atak Shadowa|link=fsdfsdf Spectra.jpg Helios with twin destructor.jpg Pyrus Helios.png Pyrus ViperHelios.png Świat Mechtoganów IHelios3.PNG Spectra-Face.PNG Mutant Helios.png Spictra.jpg Phant.jpg spectra.jpeg|Spectra. spectraability.jpeg spectradanshun.jpeg|Spectra z Danem i Shunem. spectrainfinityhelios.jpeg spectraius.jpeg spectramsandnv.jpeg|W Ms iNv. spectranoahrafepaigemarucho.jpeg spectraxd.jpeg dan i spectra 3.jpg dan i spectra super 1.jpg|Spectra za plecami Dana bak_spectra_174x252.png Gra 89px-Spectrainblack.jpg|Spectra Phantom na karcie Świata Mechtoganów Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Pyrus Kategoria:Darkus Kategoria:Vestalianie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Źli Kategoria:Vexosi Kategoria:Ruch Oporu Bakugan Kategoria:Młodzi Wojownicy Kategoria:Seria Nowa Vestroia Kategoria:Seria Świat Mechtoganów